Despite that speech is often characterized by either spectral or temporal cues, its everyday perception involves the integration of temporal patterns present at different spectral loci. The long-term goals of the proposed research program are to further our understanding of the normal mechanisms employed during the processing of the spectro-temporal patterns in speech, and to characterize limitations that hearing impairment places on these mechanisms. Techniques combining psychoacoustic and speech perception research will be employed to extend a number of recent observations concerning spectro-temporal processing. These examinations will involve both listeners with normal hearing and those with sensorineural hearing impairment. The aims are: (1) To establish the spectral resolution employed to process speech (2) To examine the use of temporal information at different rates and spectral frequencies (3) To examine the spectro-temporal processing deficit in hearing impaired listeners The information gained has the ability to further our understanding of normal speech processing. It also has the ability to further our understanding of the impact of hearing impairment by providing a comprehensive examination of the ability to use the fluctuating temporal patterns in speech, and by examining the influence of broadened auditory tuning on the reception of particular speech materials in particular frequency regions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]